a new page
by liese degas
Summary: 4 years later, the life of Peyton is completely changed, but after a life altering event she is back in Tree Hill. Where Peyton is confronted with her past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She left the bussing sound of the airport behind her when she closed the door of the cab. When the cad driver steps into the cab after putting het suitcases in the car, he asks het " Where to, miss?" Peyton gives the cabdriver the address of the house where she lived for 17 years.

"You're here for business or pleasure" asked the cabdriver

" I don't really know "

"Oh, have you been here before?"

"I grow up here, haven't been here in 5 years"

The cad driver chattered over the resent events in town. But Peyton didn't really respond. She nodded and 'mmm' –ed now en then. Her mind drifted miles away.

When the cab stops in front of her childhood house, she sees the sign in the front yard 'For Sale'. "Can you help me with my luggage?" asked Peyton to the cad driver. "Can you help me to get my luggage out?" While the cabdriver takes care of her luggage. Peyton gets out of the car, she looks nostalgic to the house. Waking up of het daydream, she hears the cabdriver rasp his throat. She sees hem waiting, gets her bag en pays the driver and the cab took off. There she was… Tree Hill… This was the place where the journey started, and apparently this was the place where the journey ended.

Being back at tree hill, it felt serial. Strange but real. Peyton wasn't the same person anymore, not was not the Peyton who left 5 years ago. 5 years, it felt longer, it felt a lifetime longer. Peyton is outside looking at her old house. This was going to be hard on her.

Peyton's phone is ringing, she's picking up and even without looking, she answers: "Hallo Brooke. Perfect timing."

"_How was the flight?"_

"Longest flight of my life, 4 crying children on the plane. Don't have to draw you a picture? How are you? Back in one piece in New York?"

"_How do you feel? Really Peyton, you __know I would drop my meetings and all my business if you want me there. I can still come en face all of this together. " _

"I'm good, really. I'm gonna be fine, Brooke. Don't worry about me. You can't leave New York and Clothes over Bros. I belief Victoria is going to get personally down here en drag you back to New York Thanks for being my friend…you crazy bitch. "

" _And you're my best friend, I would do anything for you. Just like you supported me last time__. Friends support each other. Just scream. "_

"Yeah… I'm greatfull, really, but this is something I have to do for my father, I owe him this. But I'll see you in 3 days, I know you have a busy life."

_Gotta Run, P. I'__ll see you over a couple of days for the memorial service, and then you come back with me to NY for your appointment? Peyton, do me a pleasure en go and clear your head, take a drive in that crummy old car of yours…"_

"hey, it's not a crummy old car, I love my car…"

'_Sorry , … take a walk around town."_

"Okay and Brooke? Thanks again."

"_you're __welcome, bye Peyton."_

"Night B Davis, I love you."

"_Love you too__, P."_

Peyton closed her phone, en walk to the garage. She Opening the garage she saw her favorite car ever. Brooke was right , she needed to get out of here. Out of the house, clear her head. She hasn't driven the Comet in 4 years, and fell instantly while driving why she loved the car so much. Driving around she realist that how great LA was and how much she loved it there. Great co- workers, friends, beautiful apartment and a dreamjob. But this town was magical. Just like in a fairytale.

Next morning

After another sleepless night Peyton dragged herself out of her bed. With no food in the house Peyton was forced to go out breakfast. After parking her car in front of the thud – office, she got out en headed towards Karen's Café. Standing in front of the Café, the sight of the Café shocked her. The Café looks empty, no lights no costumers,… It looks like the Café hasn't been opened in months.

"Peyton, Peyton Sawyer is that you?"

She turn around when she heard her name. Across the street Peyton saw Haley James Scott. Peyton looks surprised. But smiled at the side of Haley, it is great seeing a familiar face.

"You're back? Peyton? what are you doing here. Aren't you in LA?" Asked Molly.

"Haley?? How are you?" asked Peyton. And hugged her old friend. "Haley, oh my god… You look great, and older. You look like a schoolteacher."

"hey, I am a teacher and I love it, you haven't seen me in what 5 years? And you insult one of your best friends. I'm happy your back, do you stay for long? When did you got here? … "

Haley was full of questions, she had 1001 questions.

"Oké oké, Stop,… I'll tell you everything and answer all your questions, if you go and grab a cup of coffee with me. " Haley James Scott grabbed Peyton's arm and walked with Peyton to the next coffee shop.

Haley James Scott rattled away. She talked over Nathan, her husband and her son, Jamie.

"I'm sorry, Haley, but I gotta go I have a appointment that I can't miss. But I will see you later."

"Come to diner, Peyton. Tonight. You look like you can use a good homemade meal."

"Thanks Haley, but I can't intrude. I'll be fine."

"I insist, tonight 7 o'clock"

"thanks, 7 o'clock, see you then"

Next stop undertaker's office. She was here to granted her father's last wishes. Peyton, 23 years old last her last parent. Over the last 5 years the bond between Larry and Peyton was close. After 2 years in LA, Larry moved to LA. He bought a small condo in the same building where Peyton had her apartment. So when he was 'home', he was near his daughter. He just loved it.

On his evening walk Larry had an accident. When he crossed the street a car didn't stop and hit him. The car gat away, a hit and run… With several injuries he was transferred to the ICU –section of het hospital. When Peyton got the call of her father's accident rushed over there. Frightened to loss another parent. Larry lost his last battle, Larry did 5 days after the accident. Larry and Peyton had a great and emotional goodbye. Larry asked her not to grieve and mourn too much.

"_I know what love was, when I stood next to your mother's death-bed. But now that I'm going, now I know what life is. Peyton, when you feel that you stand still in life, then it's time to push on. Life's what you make it__! __ You can't enforce luck, but you can enforce a great life. Live your live happy, Peyton. Live, make sure that you feel that your living. Bye Peyton. Remember that I love you. I'll say hoi from you to your mom's."_

And with that he breathe one's last.

"Hello, miss Sawyer."

"Hoi, mister Grossmann, how are you. "

"I know I told you that I would sell the house, but I can't. There are too many memories. I just can't do it."

"I understand, I'll tell the agency. I would like to talk to you about the memorial service. Follow me to my office. "

In the office of the undertaker Peyton discussed the last details of the memorial service. Almost everything was taken care of. Larry Sawyer would be cremated. After the conversation with the undertaker, Peyton drove home. And prepared herself for the dinner with the Scott family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peyton arrived at the Scott- residence. Nathan was shooting hoops on the driveway. Peyton took 3 times a deep breath. En exited her car, walked towards Nathan.

"Long time, no see Sawyer. How's LA treating you."

"Hallo Nate, are you? How's the family? "avoided Peyton the question and hugged Nathan.

"Great, come on in. So you can meet them."

"Fine, looks like you have a made a beautiful life here, the house looks fantastic" tells Peyton while walking into the house.

"That's for the greater part Haley's doing. I'm coaching the Ravens now. And Haley is a teacher in Tree Hill High. We came back to our roots, Tree Hill is always been our home. So why are you back? "

"I'll tell in a minute, so I don't have to tell several times."

"Peyton, you made it, you look great. Let's sit down and talk. It's been a while, and this morning I did most of the talking. I have the feeling I don't know anything from you or LA." Said Haley.

"Hallo Haley, it smells delicious. En I was telling Nathan that you have a wonderful home here."

"Thanks, come and sit, do you want a drink? A glass of wine? Dinner is almost ready, than we can listen to you LA adventures."

Haley poured Peyton a glass of wine. Suddenly Peyton's look fell on the table it was set for 5 people.

"Where is your son. Haven't seen him since he was what 5 months? Have seen pictures from Brooke, but love to meet him."

"Jamie, our guest is here." Yelled Nathan.

Jamie stormed into the room "uncle Luke? Uncle Luke?"

"James Lucas Scott, I would like to meet one of mom and dad's best friends. Peyton Sawyer." Nathan said while picking up his son en sat him on the counter.

"Hallo James Lucas Scott, please to meet you. My name is Peyton Sawyer." Introduced Peyton herself and put out her hand so Jamie can shake hers

"Hey Peyton" answered Jamie shy. "uncle Luke wrote a book about a girl named Peyton."

"I know"

"Mommy, when is uncle Luke coming? I'm hungry." Asked Jamie

"He will be here any moment."

"Lucas comes to dinner?" asked Peyton speechless, "Lucas?"

"Yeh, we make dinner plans before we met this morning, I hope it's oké Peyton. It's been awhile since you seen one another. Stay"

" I can't stay Haley, I can't do this, not now. Maybe another night." Peyton sighed, packing her coat en purse. Suddenly they heard a door en a voice calling "Smells delicious, Hales." Lucas Scott's voice.

"Smells delicious, Hales. You're a real chef…" Lucas stopped panegyrizing Haley as he arrived in the kitchen. There she was, his ex- girlfriend Peyton. By the sight he stiffed.

"Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke. You're back?" Jamie runs towards Lucas.

"hey, mate… Aunty Karen, uncle Andy and Lilly saying hoi and ask me to give you this present." Said Lucas as he kneeled end handed Jamie a gifted wrapped box.

"Say thanks Jamie and open you present in the living room."

"Thanks uncle Luke" and of he was.

"Hallo Lucas"

"Peyton, didn't know you where gonna be here. How are you?" informed Lucas awkward.

"I've been better, but it's gonna be fine."

At that moment Peyton her phone goes off. She picked up "hey Brooke"

"_How was the meeting today, anything I can do??"_

"hello Brooke, yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. The meeting this morning with the undertaker went well, There is noting that you can do from there. You've done more than enough . Hold on a minute, Brooke. "

Lucas, Haley and Nathan looked at each other when the word 'undertaker' felled. Peyton turned around and said to the trio "one moment, I'll be right back." She went outside and continued her conversation with Brooke "hoi, I'm back, so you're checking up on me?"

"_..__ you talking to?"_

"I ran into Haley this morning an she invited me to dinner"

"_hey, I'm glad that you're not alone in that big house with your thoughts"_

"you're ready for the big surprise? She invited Lucas."

"_It will be oké P."_

"I not strong enough to handle all of this, I got to get out of here."

"_Breathe Peyton, breathe before you go inside. Go to our friends, enjoy the dinner, tell them I miss them, love them and that I'll see them Saturday."_

"Oh Brook, I miss him, I miss my father, Brooke. Much more than I expected."

"_I know bunny, I'll catch a plane in the morning."_

"No, don't Brooke.

"_You need me, I'm there for you. I'm calling the airport now." _

"Thanks Brooke, you don't have to'

"_see you tomorrow, Annie"_

"I know 'The sun 'll come out Tomorrow so i gotta hang on 'til tomorrow' "

"_Way to go superstar, enjoy your dinner'_

"Bye Brooke"

After closing the phone, Peyton entered the Scott household

"What is going on Peyton." Nathan asked "you said you where fine."

"I am fine, Brooke called to check up on me. I'm in Tree Hill to bury my father." Peyton sad down on nearest chair. "He dead 2 days ago. A hit and run."

"I'm sorry, Sawyer" Nathan condoled

"If you need anything, Nathan and me, we're here for you"

"thank you, but I'm fine. I'm doing what my dad would wanted… I'm living. Let's get down for dinner and tell me all about your life's. I'm sorry that we lost touch "

Peyton moved towards the table, she felt a hand grab hers. Lucas hand. He hasn't said a word since she reentered the house after her telephone – call from Brooke.

"Not now, Lucas," and she pulled away her hand. "we'll talk. Just not right now. Let's enjoy Haley's dinner, let's try to be civil around each other. Maybe we can become friends again "

"Thanks Peyt." By hearing her old nickname she looked up and looked right into his crystal blue eyes. Peyton left the warmth into his eyes, en smiled.

"Let's go and eat. It smells great." And they walked together to the dining-table.

The dinner- party from Haley went fine, Peyton know that the rest had a lot of questions, but managed to keep avoiding them. The dinner started with a little tension between Peyton and Lucas, but when the evening furthered it got better. During dinner they talked most about Haley and Nathan's collage- life and the return back to Tree Hill. And their family. Around 10 o'clock Peyton called it a night, and headed towards her house. In the kitchen she opened a bottle of red wine, poured herself a glass and went to sit outside on the porch. After a while the thoughts came back to Lucas and how they left things 3 years ago. How she woke up in that hotel room alone. He broke her heart. It took her a long time to heel that broken heart. Seeing Lucas at dinner, make her think about her past, but also about her future.

Completely lost in thoughts she didn't hear Lucas car stop on her driveway. When she heard him call out her name, she looked up to him.

"Sorry, I was drowned in thoughts"

"hey, I just wanna make sure that you're feeling –"

"It's not your job anymore, Lucas." Interrupted Peyton "I'm fine, and I'm gonna be better. I'm here for Larry."

"I'm sorry, Peyt"

"I know, but I can't deal with this right now. I want for us to be civil around each other, just like tonight. It was nice. It remembered me of old times. Before – you know. Maybe we can try to be friends again."

"yeh, -"

"have a nice evening, Luke" and she stands up and walk inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brooke stopped when she saw Peyton on the airport exit. She took a deep breath and walked towards Peyton. Brooke know how much Peyton could just her support right now. They hugged each other and that was too much for Peyton and there fell down a tear.

"I'm fine, Brooke"

"I can see that" said Brooke sarcastic

"Well I'm gonna be fine Brooke. I will find a way to."

"I know you will. Now let's get you home, and you can tell me all about het dinner from hell" Brooke said while walking towards the exit.

"It was fine, I panicked last night. It was really nice –"

"Even with Lucas there?"

"We didn't really talked, he tried –"

"what do you mean? He tried?" asked Brooke while getting in the car.

"You know Haley, she and Nathan did most of the talking during dinner. And well, about 10 I got home, poured myself a glass of wine and went to sit on the porch. And poef there he was –"

"Poef?"

"Yes poef. I was lost in thoughts and next thing I know is, he sat down next to me. Tried to talk, about ... But I interrupted him, sad to him that I didn't want to talk about it and went inside to bed."

"Why?"

"I can't do this and Lucas at the same time. Brooke, it's too much."

"I understand that, P, more than you think. But don't forget you have me."

"Thanks Brooke" and hugged Brooke

"Where is Katie? I was hoping to see her, it's been to long since I've seen her."

"She's at home with Sally. This isn't the best time for her to be her, she wouldn't understand. Let's go home."

Peyton started the car and off they were.

Brooke staid in guest room of Peyton's house. Even for Brooke it was a little weird to be in this house knowing that Peyton's father just passed away. She couldn't image how Peyton must feel about being in her childhood home.

"P Sawyer"

"Peyton, where are you?"

"outside"

Brooke went outside and went to sit next to Peyton on the porch. While Brooke sad down next to Peyton on the porch she saw a men take away the For Sale sign.

"I thought that you wanted to sell the house?"

"I can't do it. There are too many memories attached. To mom and dad"

"What do you want to do with the house?"

"I don't really know Brooke, all I know is that I want to sell dad's apartment in LA. I called in a favor form a friend in LA. He will take care of this. Maybe I'll rent it out. The house I mean. "

"And your father's business?"

"I had a call from a co- worker, he wants to buy dad's business and wants to continue it. I think it's an interesting offer. I can't do it and in that that way the workers don't get unemployed. It's the best way for everybody. Even dad thought so."

"You talked about that?"

"Yes, weird. I know"

"Maybe you can keep the house as a holiday home?"

"Brooke, I haven't been here in 5 years, and my dad was still living. What reason do I have to come back here, now that his is dead? My life, my home, my integral world is in LA. My apartment, my job. Why should I come back."

"Something could come up. This is Tree Hill. We grow up here. You could come en visit Nathan and Haley. We can spend our holidays together here."

"I don't know Brooke. It's a appealing offer, but you don't have to do it. Your life is crazy, hectic but you love it, you love every minute of it. I know you do."

"Peyton, I love my life, I love my company. But I love you more. I want to, we don't see each other nearly enough. We both live crazy lives. But I miss you. You where there when I needed you, you came to New York and stayed there during my crisis with Victoria, you let me stay with you in LA when I needed it, and your live was hectic and it still is, but you still did it. You're a great friend. "

"You do the same thing now for me. But you're right we can't keep meeting in a crisis. I see your point"

"My point, and we can meet here during the holidays and in the summer"

"I'll think about it Brooke, I promise. Do you mind if I went and take a nap, I didn't sleep very well this night. In the meanwhile you can go and visit Nathan and Haley. They are excited to see you."

"Great thinking, P"

"Tell them I said hey"

Peyton raised up and went back inside. Brooke grabbed the keys from her rented car and headed over to het Naley- fort.

"Oh, hey Brooke, I didn't know that you were back."

"Peyton really can use my support on this one."

"How is she doing? She looked fine yesterday, almost like nothing happened. If it wasn't for your phone call, I think she wouldn't told us."

"You know Peyton, she needs to deal with this on her one way."

"How are you? How is Katie? When can we see her?"

"She is at home with her nanny Sally. I couldn't bring her with me, I need to focus on Peyton, she needs us right now. But Sally brings her on Saturday, the day of the funeral. Sally wanted to say goodbye to Larry and she brings Katie with her. Tell me all about you guys, you're back in Tree Hill!"

While Brooke and Haley where catching up, Peyton walk into town without a destination. After a walk to clear her mind, she bought a bouquet of flowers and stud at her mother's grave. While she lied down her flowers, she began talking. "Hi mom, take care of dad for me. Tell him that he did a good job raising me, that I will be fine. Tell him not to worry too much about me. I'm going to be fine, I know I will." A tear fell down her face. "I'm sorry, mom, that I didn't visited you in a while. I love you. " Peyton sad at the grave in silence for the next 15 minutes. She stood up and rested her hand on the headstone and pulled one rose from the bouquet and walked to the grave of Keith. "Hey Keith, take care of Larry for me. Bye." An she walked home.


End file.
